Let's go get Hetty
by ssl71
Summary: Eric find a clue, with assistance from Nell and Hidoko, which leads to discovering Hetty's location. One-shot of conversations that took place off-camera during episode 13.


A/N: Callensi fic but involves the whole team. Characters and series credit to Shane Brennan, JP Kousakis and R. Scott Gemmill.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

While Sam is driving, Callen checks his phone and sees the texts from Kensi and Deeks in addition to the several calls and voicemails from Mosely. He quickly shoots a text back to Kensi and Deeks to check Hetty's office for clues and improvise with Mosely until he and Sam return from Westminster.

After Callen and Sam speak with Billy, Callen checks his phone as soon as they reach the Challenger. The frantic voicemail from Deeks stating Mosely is ripping Kensi to shreds, shocks Callen and Sam enough for Sam to practically drive like a bat out of hell back to OSP. Neither are particularly fond of Mosely; especially now when she's verbally attacking their girl.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

Callen and Sam briskly walk into OSP. Though Sam was prepped to face Mosely, Callen's only thought was to locate Kensi and comfort her after Mosely ripped into her for the team's behavior. He finds Kensi on the roof, leaning on the railing looking out at the city.

Callen walked up to her " _Hey."_

Kensi turned, trying to clear the tears from her face " _Hey, Callen_."

Callen, seeing her tear-stained face, " _Come here."_ (He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tightly, rubbing her back. She hugs him back, wrapping her arms around him.) _"I'm so sorry, Kens. You shouldn't have had to endure that."_

Kensi sniffling " _It's okay, Callen."_

Callen " _No it isn't, Kens. It should've been me and Sam, but we didn't want to talk to Mosely. Will you forgive me_?"

Kensi pulls back and looks him in the eyes " _Apology accepted, Callen. With all the new info on Hetty, how are you doing? You need to see Mosley though before she rips into Deeks, Nell or Eric."_

Callen ignores Kensi's question " _I will go and see Mosely. I just needed to see you first. You know you're still my favorite agent, right?"_

Kensi looking serious at Callen " _Well, you haven't said it for a while, so I wasn't sure."_ (Callen's face drops.) She giggles " _Just kidding, Callen. Yes, I know I'm still your favorite agent_."

Callen smiles " _That's my girl. Let's go downstairs before Mosely sends a search party out for us. Oh and I'm doing okay. It's frustrating but when has anything Hetty done been easy."_

Kensi " _True, this is Hetty we're talking about. One more thing... aren't I Deeks' girl."_

Callen smirks " _Yeah well you were my girl before you became his, so there."_

Kensi rolls her eyes and lightly swats him on the chest " _I love you Callen."_

Callen _"I love you too Kens."_

They walk back into the building holding hands. Taking the back steps down to the bullpen so they're unseen by Mosely, Callen releases Kensi's hand, only to hold it out to Deeks to apologize. Deeks accepts it along with a man hug, without any thought, and tells him and Sam good luck with Mosely.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

As Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were on their way to the airport, Sam asked Callen what transpired between himself and Mosely.

Sam _"G, what did Mosely say when you went to her office?"_

Callen _"Not much. I thanked her for allowing us to go find Hetty. She said she didn't want my apology and I said I wasn't apologizing. The conversation ended with her saying good luck and me walking out of her office."_

Sam _"Well, at least you thanked her."_

Callen _"Yeah."_

Sam, knowing Callen wasn't going to say anything else, dropped the conversation.

Callen instead focused on what to do once they reached Vietnam.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

After the team arrived at the airport and checked-in for their flight, they decided to stretch their legs and check out the gift shop.

Callen and Kensi immediately honed in on the junk food, as Sam and Deeks shook their heads in disbelief.

Kensi turned to Sam and Deeks _"I don't know about the two of you but we're starving. Callen and I are getting something to eat before boarding the flight."_

Sam and Deeks couldn't disagree with her, so they picked out some snacks as well.

As they made their way to the gate, the announcement for boarding came up on the P.A. system. Kensi looked at the guys and repeated her words from earlier _"Let's go get Hetty."_

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

The End.


End file.
